Boarding school
by shyyetcheeky
Summary: Bella has everything, popularity, fab boyfriend, head-cheerleader. What happens when she meets Edward cullen a fellow student? What happens when she discovers her fellings for him have grown? Please R&R. Very OOC!Be warned.Discontinued
1. Introduction

**I hope you like this fan-fiction. I'm going to try and make it my best one so far.**

**So I need as many reviews as possible!**

**A very sincere thanks goes to littlepinksac, without her this story wouldn't be how it is today!**

**So thank you!**

**Ok, so enjoy.**

p.s ( this is only an introduction of sorts)

* * *

Bella's POV

My alarm clock buzzed and I wished that I could have just five more minutes, but I had class in twenty minutes and Miss Murphy would flip if I was  
late...again. I seemed to have developed a habit of doing that lately. I had also received a lunch time detention because of it.

After throwing on my clothes and dragging my fingers through my hair, I dove out of the door. The is one thing I loved about living in the dorms, I really  
needed my coffee fix and as usual I knew that when I reached the doors of the school my perfect boyfriend would be waiting for me, and better yet he would  
have coffee! A cappuccino preferably.

"Good morning Bella" Jake said as he passed me my drink, and gave me a single peck on the cheek. I didn't care that the drink burnt my tongue and throat- I  
just guzzled it down and pulled Jake with me towards my first class, and following my usual routine Jacob walked me to my class.

He took the empty polystyrene cup out of my hands, leaned down and our lips merged together for a few seconds. It was only when I heard some silly boys in  
my class wolf whistling, and muttering amongst themselves, when I broke away from Jake . I gave him a little hug and whispered in his ear ' I'll miss you, and you'd better save me a seat at lunch' with that Jake gave a chuckle and I went in to take my seat. I could feel my cheeks turn a new shade of red.

Angela was already in her seat when I finally sat down she gave me a gleaming smile. I was about to ask her why she left without waking me up but I was  
interrupted by Miss Murphy entering the room. She slammed a dictionary on the table and screeched. "Quiet". I swear that I saw a vein pop in the side of her head.

I opened up my notebook, when finally Miss Murphy had her back to the class while she wrote on the board. I wrote on the note;  
Why didn't you wake me?- Bella.

Angela took the note and replied; You were sound asleep- Angela

I rolled my eyes at myself; So you should have shook me awake !- Bella.

She took a look at the note and shrugged her shoulders while mouthing 'Sorry'. I was never able to be slightly annoyed at Angela, she was too nice.

I looked at the clock and my heart sank when I saw that only ten minutes had passed...this was going to be a very long lesson. Miss . Murphy was walking around the classroom babbling on about 'Global Warming'. So boring! I had heard it a thousand times.

So you may ask how a girl like me got a boy like Jake, well you haven't even heard the best part. He is the captain of the football team, can you believe it  
me, Bella swan with the football captain. I know, wow!

I never thought that moving to Ireland and starting a new school would end up turning my life in to something pretty amazing.

When I looked at the clock again I was happy to see that there was only a minute to go till the Bell- but shoot did I already miss the homework  
assignment...oh well will have to get it off Angela back at our dorm room. She was a life saver. Without her I would be in so much trouble.

When I looked at the door, Jess my second friend waved at me. She was waiting for me so that we can finally go to cheerleading practise. That is the next  
thing which is amazing, I made cheerleading captain. I didn't even want to try out but I did- after persuasion from Jessica and I got to the head cheerleader  
post.

The bell rang , and about time. I rushed to the door, saying a quick goodbye to Angela, and myself and Jess headed off to cheerleading .

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Oh get up!"I yelled at Will as I threw a pillow on top of him.

"Jeez man, calm down!" he replied sleepily.

"Calm down? Man, it's twenty to nine, you're going to be so dead this morning!" I roared.

"Right, right, I'm coming!" "Hold on, wait for me!" will muttered as he began to search for his clothes around the room.

"Finally man, you're going to have to sort yourself out!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I clonked him up-side the head.

We dashed across the hall to grab the closing elevator door. I bumped into someone as I scrambled in. _Emmett, oh great._

"Hey little bro!" he boomed.

"Hey Em." I replied, I didn't really feel like talking to my older brother this morning. It was too early for me to have to listen to him. I turned around to talk to Will.

"Oh Eddie, not talking to me?" he said sarcastically as he swung me around.

"No I don't really want to listen to you, sorry." I replied grumpily.

"Oh come on Eddie, I thought you had got out of your 'not a morning person 'habit." He elbowed me.

_Thank god, _the elevator door opened. I ran out dragging Will along with me. I turned around to Emmett and yelled "I'll see you at lunch!" _I knew I wouldn't, as he, jasper and the two girls sat at the jocks table._

"Will watch where you're going." Will was about to knock Bella Swan over.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he apologised as he bashed into her.

"What, sorry, no it was my fault." She whispered quietly as she bent down to pick up her books. That was when she noticed me.

"Oh hi Edward, I didn't see you there." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah hi, I'll see you in music?" I questioned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" she answered and then Jacob Black came up and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her fiercely.

"Ok then see you in fourth period."

"Great." Bella managed to answer before Jacob was whisking her off to her class.

"Ooooh, you like her!" Will managed to say, after his half an hour of laughing at me.

"No I don't." I retorted.

"Then why did you go all red, when said saw you?" he was very awake on things like that. _Bloody idiot!_

"Oh shut up you idiot!" I answered as I dragged him off to history class. Ms. Kane was going to kill us both again. Another detention, oh great.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Please review with any suggestions.**

**I have another chapter on it's way if you like this one.**

**Again thanks to littlepinksac, my life saver! Please check out her stories!**

**XoxM'N'Mxox**


	2. Cheerleading&football

**Hi guys, sorry I took a while to update.**

** Thanks very much to everyone who added me onto their favourites and alerts, It means so much to me!**

**Thanks again to misslittlepinkbag.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sighed with relief as the last bell of the day rang through the halls.

It had been a long day, even with my free period. Of course it was music class, the only class I looked forward to. Figures.

"Bella?" Angela called tentively.

"Hey Angie! That was the most boring Trig class ever!" I moaned.

"I'm really sorry again for not waking you up this morning, you were just so peaceful." She looked to the floor shuffling her feet. Then a smile spread across her face. She placed her hand over her heart and said, rather vowed "I promise that I Angela Weber will do my very best to wake you Bella Swan, even if you hate me for it!" She finished by extending her pinkie finger while giggling.

"Pinkie swear?" I asked, now in hysterics.

"Pinkie swear!" Angie laughed back.

We both grabbed our bags and left the room heading for our lockers.

As we rounded the corner, we both stopped when we saw our wonderful boy-friends waiting faithfully by our lockers. Both Angie and I sighed before making our way over to them.

"Jeez girls! Could you move any slower?" Ben exasperated. I was surprised, as he was the shyest person I know. Jacob stood with his mouth open too!

"Benny, I know you're anxious about tonight but, Please Hun I'm not running away from you anytime soon." Angie then placed a tender kiss onto his now shocked and embarrassed face.

I just stood there speechless; I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Wow Angie!" I gave her a high-five. She giggled.

I felt a pair of strong arms wind around my waist; I tilted my head to the left to look at my Jake. My heart beat began to accelerate as I stared into his eyes and began to lose myself.

"*cough, cough* Em, Bella I'll see you back in the dorm then."

"I've practice today Angie, sorry. Hey Ben, will you keep her company for me?" I winked at them both.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jacob shouted after them, causing them both to turn a deep shade of purple.

"Be nice." I gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Come on babes, we've got practice!" He said enthusiastically.

I gave Jacob a quick kiss before we split up for the changing rooms.

"Hello girls, I have planned a new routine, that we're sure to win the championship with this year!" I informed the group excitedly, as I entered the changing rooms.

The girls high-fived each other excitedly.

"Rosalie, Lauren, Jess, Niamh, Ciara, Nic, Alice! In that order please." I called.

"Rosalie centre back, everyone else in usual positions." I instructed the new changes.

"No problem boss!" Rose answered back cheekily, she was unbelievable. That's why she and Alice were my best friends.

"Ok, just follow me."

The girls were exhausted after an hour of practicing the new routine, with another half an hour of practice left I decided to bring them out onto the grass to practice the pyramid. I really only wanted to see Jacob, and set Alice and Rose up with Emmett and Jasper. Everyone in school knew that they liked, liked each other, except for them.

"Come on girls out onto the grass, I can't have my team looking like this now!"

**Jacob POV**

"Emmett here!" I yelled ready to pass the ball to Emmett. He didn't budge, and I received a fairly sweet tackle from Jasper. _Ouch, that's going to hurt in the morning.  
_  
"What the hell man?" I exclaimed furiously.

Jasper joined me and Emmett. He followed Emmett's gaze, and a look of realisation came on his face. _The bloody idiots._

At least I had an excuse to look over; Bella was my girlfriend after-all.

The two buffoons started to walk over to where the cheerleaders were practicing. I ran to catch up with them.

By the time I reached them, Emmett and Jasper had started to use their smooth moves on the girls.

I watched curiously as Emmett leaned close towards Jasper, I just about heard him say 'dude, you've got spinach in your teeth', which of course Jasper didn't, but Jasper didn't know that. I muffled a laugh as Jasper- who was now going red in the face- tried to check his teeth.

Bella gave me a breath taking smile and winked, my heart leaped as I wrapped my arms around my girl, and I immediately understood what was happening. _Her brains were so dangerous, that's why I love her._

_

* * *

_

**I hope that you liked that!**

**Please give any feed back!**

**Thanks **

**xoxM'N'Mxox**

**R&R.**


	3. In a rush

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers of my previous chappies and my A/N !**

**You guys gave me the support to keep writing.**

**So here you go.**

**Review to tell me whether you like where I'm going with it or not.**

**Thanks**

**xoxM'N'Mxox**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

"Alice! Rose! You girls will need to calm down before we leave the changing rooms!"I practically ordered them. Why did I always have to be the sensible one?

The two of them were beyond ridiculous, Rosalie had started doing a really bad Britney Spears impression, "Hit me Baby One More Time" with her hair in pigtails and hairbrush at the ready.  
Alice meanwhile had opted to playing monkey bars with the lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Jeez Bella, Take a chill pill." Alice giggled at me.

"Yeah, God girl let yourself go!" Rose joined in.

"GIRLS!"

I spun around to see who was the person behind that outburst. I closed my eyes chanting (ps. in italics) Please not Coach Clapp, Please, please, please. When I opened my eyes I was speechless.

"Angie?" I questioned.

Alice and Rosalie-who were just as shocked as I, -started laughing their heads off. Alice was rolling around on the floor, while Rose was in tears.

"God Angie, You frightened the living daylights out of me. I thought the Coach was coming to get us out of here." I gasped.

"Sorry, It's just Ben and I were waiting outside the door for you to tell you that I'd be spending the night with him."She whispered shyly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oooooh, nice one Angie!" I said as I gave her a light elbow.

"Knock it off!" She slapped me back playfully.

"Anyway, as I was saying we we're waiting for you when these three massive guys"-Angela stretched out her arms as far as they could go to illustrate just how big they were-"From the football team come hurtling out the boys locker-room door." She said excitedly

Yeah and..." I hinted for her to continue.

"Who were they?" Alice and Rose asked over my shoulder.

"I only recognised Jacob , Sorry!" Ang apologised.

"Damn!" The two dopes chorused.

**********

**Emmett POV.  
**  
"C'mon man! I need to have a shower before I go and wait for Rosalie!" I whined.

"What's the rush Emmett? You still owe me five laps, My side still hurts from the last time." Jacob moaned and pointed to the track. (in italics) I'll give you Five laps alright.

I scowled. "I'll do ten tommorrow!" I tried to reason with him.

"Em you can have any girl you want in this school. What makes Rosalie so special?" Jasper asked me.

Wait, He's got a point. Why do I have to walk her home? Why do I have to see her again? I never chase after a girl, They always come to me. I never felt the need to go after someone before. She's special. This is really strange...God I'm hungry. Stop, no food later , Rosalie now. As I thought about her I felt a smile creep it's way across my face.

"What's he smiling at?" Jacob asked Jasper.I felt a whollop on my head. I snapped out of my little daydream. I shook my head and ran as fast as I could for the changing rooms.

When I reached the locker room I sensed someone behind me.

"Jasper?" God he was fast.

"Emmett I'm not missing the chance to speak to Alice either." jazz spoke seriously.

"God we've got it bad man." I laughed, Jasper sighed and nodded.

With that we headed into the changing room to get ready.

*********

**Jacob POV**.

"Feckin' idiots." Emmett had just left and it had only taken Jasper two seconds before he decided to follow in persuit.

Well, I wasn't waiting around either.

"Ok team, We'll wrap it up for today." I informed the rest of the football team.

"Thanks man!" They were all breathless after only three laps of track . That's what the summer had done to them.

I quickly changed , not bothering to have a shower, I decided I'd have one when I got back to my room.

I slung my gear bag over my shoulder and headed out the door. I heard running behind me.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He was going to run straight into the pool of water on the floor.

"Jacob?" Jasper questioned appearing at my side. He followed my glance and his expression became worried.

Emmett slipped in the water and slide right into myself and Jasper , making us fly forcfully out the door all tangled up.

When I looked up from the floor I saw Ben and Angela smiling down at us. I returned the smile and began to get up. I could always count on Emmett to spoil everything.

"Did we miss the girls?" Emmett quizzed Ben, while wiping off his now dirty trousers.

"Nope the rest of the team has gone home, But Alice, Rosalie and Bella are still inside." He informed us. We all sighed with relief.

I watched as Angela stepped into the girls locker room. It seemed that so were Emmett and Jasper. Those girls must be something special.I knew Bella was, And I was very lucky to be with her.

The longest five minutes of my life later Angela arrived back .

"Guys you'll be glad that you rushed for these girls." Angela winked and waved goodbye, Grabbing Ben's hand.

"See you later guy's." Ben shouted over his shoulder.

I turned towards the girls door as I watched it open slowly. My heart was thumping so loudly.

* * *

**There you go I hope you enjoyed it.**

**xoxM'N'Mxox**

**Anyway please review!**


	4. Final goodbye

Hey everyone,

I'm sure a lot of you have guessed that I'm finished writing. I hate to say this, but I think you're right.

I wanted to finish my stories, because I hate when I read things and they are left incomplete.

I may somehow find a way to finish them, but at this current time I really have no interest.

I love my stories, believe me. I'm disappointed in myself that I didn't complete them.

So a huge final THANK YOU! To all my reviewers, alerters, favouriters, probably not real words...

Anyway, I owe you guys so much.

PM if you have any questions for me.

Follow me on twitter too! Just ask me my name ;)

Love you guys.

Signing off,

SYC

X


End file.
